Mary Sue Overload
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Four beautiful girls meet the Turtles, but will love prevail, or will devastating secrets shatter within their world?


Mary Sue Overload

Chapter 1: Meet The Sues

A/N: I know it's been a little while and that I really shouldn't be starting a new story, but this bunny wouldn't leave me alone. I love writing parodies, and I thought that this would be a great idea for a story. If there are any mistakes, please note that they are intentional since this is supposed to be a parody of a bad fan fic, and I have no intention of correcting them as I normally would. I also want to warn you that there will be foul language within the story mostly due to one of my characters and Raph. So, if you aren't a fan of swear words, I just want to warn you about it. I really hope you enjoy this little story.

Disclaimer: The TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon Studios. The Mary Sues and any other characters not associated with TMNT belong to me.

Summary: Four beautiful girls meet the Turtles and fall in love, but will love prevail, or will devastating secrets cause heartache within the world?

Our story starts in New York City, more commonly known as the Big Apple. In this bustling metroplist there lived the Del Monte family. No, they weren't the heris to the throne of that fruit company because they werne't that lucky. Gary Stuart Del Monte (Gary Stu for short) wwas a successful layer. His wife, Marie Suzette, died in a car crash caused by a drunk driver. But before her untilmely death, Marie Suzette and Gary Stu adopted four beautiful girls because Marie Suzette couldn't give birth naturally, something that annoyed Gary Stu in the later years of their marriage. After Marie Suzette's death, Gary Stu began drinking and began to treat his daughters unfairly as he blamed them for his wife's death.

Mary Sue Del Monte was the oldest fo the four girls. She had blonde hair that cascaede like a waterfull down her back and the bluest eyes that shone like diamonds. She was head of the chherleading team and excelled at martial arts, which all of the girls took to defend themselves. She was the leader of her sisters and always tried to keep them in line. Boys flocked to Mary Sue because she was pretty, but Mary Sue wasn't confident enough to date them. She often thought she was fat and constantly ate a lot of food and then threw it up.

Maria Susanna Carmelita Teresa Del Monte was the second oldest. She was of Mexican descent and had black hiar and dark oniks eyes. She was the most temramental of the the four girls and never thought before she spoke. She was very pretty, and unlike Mary Sue, Maria Susanna was very confiadent about her looks. Gary Stu often called her a worthless Mexican, which caused her to lash out and beat up on him. She dranked, somoked, and slept around because that's what rebels do. Even though she hated schull, Maria Susanna was still very gud and got gud graydes. She sang in the qwire at schull.

Mah-Ri Soo was the third sister of the group. She had blak hair and slanty eies. She was the smairtests of the girls and wanted to be a doctor someday. Gary Stu often ridikilled her and said shed never be a doctor because she was a girl. This caused Mah-Ri Soo to lock herself in her room and invent things because that was whut made her hapy.

Merry Shih-Tzu was the youngest of the girls. She was from China and had black hair and eyes that turned up (That's how u can tell the diference betwin Chineese and Japunese people.). She loved comic boks and video games. She also wud cut herself because of the tortur Gary Stu put her in by beeting her and rapping her every day.

The girls were getting redy to go oub to the club. Mary Sue was at her vanity table trying to make sure she looked perfect. Maria Susanna was in the bathroom brushing her hair and putting on perfume. Mah-Ri Soo was in her room thinking about how no okne would look at her while Merry Shih-Tzu was no where to be find.

"I'm ready to go," Maria Susanna declared. "Where the hell is Merry Shih-Tzu?"

"She must be in her rom," Mah-Ri Soo replied.

Maria Susanna bursted into Merry Shih-Tzu's room and found her cutting herself with a razor blade. Merry Shih-Tzu's eyes were flooded with tears as she continued to cut herself.

Maria Susanna glared at her. "What the fuck are you doing?" she demanded. "We're going to the fuckin' club so I can get laid."

"I no want to go," Merry Shih-Tzu replied. "I stay home."

"Fuck that," replied Maria Susanna. "You're fucking going with us whether you fucking like it or not." And with that, she grabbed Merry Shih-Tzu and dragged her out of the room. Mary Sue and Mah-Ri Soo gaspd as they saw Merry Shih-Tzu's condition. Mah-Ri Soo sighed and began treeting Merry Shih-Tzu's cuts.

"Oh, Merry Shih-Tzu, why do you do this to yourself?" lamented Mah-Ri Soo.

"No one rikes me," Merry Shih-Tzu replied. "I too ugry. No find boyfliend."

"Merry Shih-Tzu, don't say that," argued Mary Sue. "You're beautiful. Someone will lub you someday. Now, let's go before Father wakes up."

So the four girls sneaked out of the house while Gary Stu was passed out on the couch. The club they arrived at was alive with the sounds of Lady Gaga, a singer that all but Maria Susanna liked. When they entered the club, Mary Sue, Mah-Ri Soo, and Merry Shih-Tzu all went on the dance floor while Maria Susanna sought out the first hadnsome boy and bgan to make out with him.

A boy spotted Mary Sue dancing and went up to her. "Yo're pretty," he said. "Want to dance?"

"Stop starring at me!" Mary Sue screamed. "I know I'm a fat loser!" then she burst into tears at the thought.

"but Yo're not a loster," the boy protested. "You're very preety."

"No, I'm not!" Mary Sue replied. "I'm fat and ugly." Then she pulled at her stomach to show the boy just hout fat she was. "Look at all of this fat! LOOK AT IT!" Then she rant up to the bartender and ordered some chikne wings. Once they were ready, she began shoveling in her mouth. After she was done she ran into the bathroom and threw up what was in her sotmik.

Mah-Ri Soo and Merry Shih-Tzu were sitting at their own table and just looking wistfully at the boys who wouldn't pay any attention to them. Then Maria Susanna came up to them.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand," she said. "Where the hell is Mary Sue?"

"I believe she is in the bathroom," Mah-Ri Soo answered. "Oh, there she is now."

Mary Sue came ovr to her sisters. "We'd better get homke before Fathr wakes up," she declared. Her thorat was raw from puking her guts out, bt she didn't care about htat.

So the four girls left the club and entered an alley because traveling via the well-lit streets was so last year. So, anyway, they were walking down the alley when they were confronted by a group of Purple Dragons because gang members always haing out in dark alleys. It's like their trademark thing.

"What's the mater, girlies," one of the gang members asked. "Are you lost?"

Mary Sue stepped protectively int front of her sisters. "Leave us alone," she commanded in her most authoritative voice. Usually anyone would ilisent to that voice,b ut this gan member wasn't like that.

"Oh, I don't think so," he replied. He beckoned to his posse and they advanced on the girls, but before they could do anything, a shaowo left down in frot of the four girls.

"Din't your mother teech you how to treet a lady?" the shadow asked. He ahd a ddep voice with a brookin accent.

"Stay out of this!" the leader barked.

"Not gonna fucking happen," the shadow growled. With a roar he usheathed wint sighs and started beeting up the ang members.

"We have to help him," Mary Sue cried. "Ninjitsu powers, activate!" She held up a bloo ring with surrounded her in a blue beam. When is dispappeared she was dressed in a blue ninja outfit called a dogi. Maria Susanna, Mah-Ri Soo, and Merry Shih-Tzu did the same thing with their colored rings and were put into red, purple, and orange outfits. Then the foru girls helped the shadow take down the bad guys with their weapoins. Mary Sue had twin aktanas, Maria Susanna had twin sighs, Mah-Ri Soo had abow staff, and Merry Shih-Tzu had a pair of noncukcs. The girls used their weapons and defeated the bad guys, all except for Merry Shih-Tzu, who knocked herself out by accient wer her weapons.

"Merry Shih-Tzu!" Maria Susanna cried. She leapt protectively in fron to fher little sister and beat off any gang members hwo tried to hert her.

Once the gang members were defeated, the shaow turned to the girls. "You guys okay?" he asked.

"No, Merry Shih-Tzu knoked herself out with her weapons," Maria Susanna replied.

"Well, that sucks," the shadow said. "But my bother dDonie can fix her up. You have to come home with me."

"Well, I guess we can do that," Mary Sue said. "Where is your home?"

"In the sewers," the shadow replied. "But before we go there, there's something I gotta show you." He stepped out of the shadows and reveled her was a mootant turtle. "The name's Raphael," he said.

Maria Susanna thought he was sexy and was jealous when he picked up Merry Shih-Tzu nd lead the way to his home. That should have been HER in his arms. She made a note to do something drastic so that Raphael soucld carry her off ito the sutnset.

22222

Meanhwile, Gary Stu had owken up and found out that the girls were gone. He was angry and vowed to take care of them, but before he could do anything, the phone rang. Gary Stu picked it up and bellowed, "Hello?"

"Good evening, Mr. Del Monte," a mysterious voice said. "I'm calling on behalf of your daughters. They were supposed to meet me tonight,b ut they did not show up. Do you have any diea with they are?"

"how the hell shud I know?" Gary Stu snakrled. "I just woke up for Christ's sakes."

"I see," the mystery voice said. "Well, not to worry. I will find your daughters, and they will pay for defing me." A cackle of crazy laghter fallowed the mystery voice's words before he hung up.

Gary Stu hung up the phone and continued to drink. He dind't care about the girls and he decided to let the mystery person deal with them.

And so this chapter ends with so many questions: Who is this mystery person? Will Donnie fix Merry Shih-Tzu, or will she die? And will the Turtles and the girls find troo lub together? All of this will be revelaed in the next chapter, but only if you leave five reviews. So review if you want to know hwat happens. If you don't, then this story shall end here and none of these answers will be reveled.

A/N: So, how was that? I hope I made you laugh. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I'll do my best to finish it soon. And don't worry about that solicitation thing. That was a joke. You don't have to review if you don't want to, although you are free to. Have a shelltastic day.


End file.
